The New Cardcaptor
by Hime-Tomodo
Summary: This story is about a girl who releases the Sakura Cards! Gomenasai! tis fanfic will never be updated again! There is a new version now that I think is much better! GOMENE!
1. Danger Returns

Disclaimer: This story has actual REAL parts you have seen in CCS. CCS is not mine, get it in your little brains! It belongs to   
CLAMP....pls don't flame me cause I will just probably email you back nicely, and you won't like me when I am nice *smiles*   
The New Cardcaptor  
Danger Returns:  
  
Many Years passed, since the day Sakura and Shaoran changed all the cards into Sakura Cards. They put back the book into   
a same spot never to be released. Sakura waved by to Kero, then the poor creature went back into the book never to be released   
either. Yue and Yukito both disappeared along with Kero. Touya on the other hand had just lost his best loving friend. Later,   
Sakura and Shaoran eventually got married and moved to Hong Kong. 5 years later........  
  
"AHHH!!!!"  
  
The girl looks at the room she's in. "That stupid dream again......" The girl ran down stairs to eat breakfast.   
  
"OHAYO! (Good morning)"  
"Ohayo, Dumpling"  
  
The girl gives a mean grunt. "That isn't funny, oni-chan (big bro)"She sat down and started eating her sushi.   
  
"Hey dumpling, sushi in the morning already?" The girl looked at him in a mean way, but this time ignored him.   
"Otou-san! (Father)" The girl ran to hug her dad.  
"Hey little Ms. Hiiragizwa!"  
"Otou-san, that's Eriol's last name!"  
"Yah , I know your fav....."  
"*sigh* if only he hadn't gotten in that plane.....he wouldn't have left....."  
  
It was silent for a moment then they continued to eat. After the food was finished The girl got ready for school.   
  
"Why does my oni-chan call me dumpling all of a sudden??? my name is Suzumi......"   
  
Suzumi put on her shoes and started to walk outside.  
  
"Oni-chan lets take this short cut!"   
  
Everything around her became black and dark.  
  
"ONI-CHAN???!!! where are you???"  
  
Suzumi heard something from an end of a bush. Suzumi ran over to the bush  
When she looked behind the bush she saw this flash of light! The power was so strong she fell backwards.   
  
"What is that??!!!"  
  
When the light stopped Suzumi stood up very confused.   
  
"NANI??(What?)"  
  
The curious girl started walking toward the bush. Suzumi was soooo curious she didn't see the rock in the way! She stumbled   
over the rock and landed in the bush....  
  
"hoe?? Ouch!!!"   
  
On here head was a big bump....  
  
"I wonder what hit my head??"  
  
Suzumi was looking all over the bush. A couple minutes later, she felt a hard flat surface. She picked up the hard thing and looked   
at it.  
  
=huh?? A book??=  
"What is a book doing here??"  
  
She picked it up and put it in her backpack. She started walking a few steps when she felt her backpack starting to shake violently!  
She took off her backpack and removed the book. The book was still shaking.  
  
"What is this??"  
  
Suzumi picked it up and blew the dust off.   
  
"*cough cough* Man, this book is old!"  
As she looked at the book she saw a picture of a lion. Then she looked at the title.  
  
"Sakura...bo...."  
  
The lock on the book snapped open! She let go of the book and looked at it again.  
Suzumi took the book the opened it.  
  
"Pink cards??"  
  
Suzumi took the first card flipped it and read the words....  
  
"Whats this?? Fly??"  
  
All of a sudden this huge bird appeared!! It flapped its wings really hard that a big gust of wind appeared! The gust was so strong  
that the cards flew out of the book!! Then the bird faded and turned back into a card.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
For a couple minutes she stood there looking at the book. Then a big flash of light came out, and a stuffed animall with wings came  
out (Kero-chan).  
  
"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!!!"  
"NANI???!!!"  
"Hey your not Sakura....."  
"A sponge that can talk??"  
  
Kero stood there the started yelling!!  
  
"I AM CERBERUS, GARDIAN OF THE SAKURA CARDS!!!"  
  
"Isn't that Tomoyo's best friend?"  
  
Kero looked at the book then looked up at Sazumi.  
  
"Oh you know them, where is Sakura-chan???"  
"Oh I think she married some Chinese person then moved to Hong Kong"  
  
Sazumi started to giggle, then Kero started to giggle. Next they started to laugh really hard. Then....  
  
"NANI???!!!"  
"What did I say umm....kere??"  
"She married that KID, and its Kero!???"  
  
Suzumi looked at the stuffed animal that was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
"The cards they are gone......again..."  
"Oh I saw them fly off....."  
"So....do you have at least one?"  
"Yah, this card released them...."  
  
Then Suzumi looked at the ground then she screamed! Kero was really startled!!  
  
"What???"  
"I AM REALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Sazumi grabbed kero and brought him to her house.  
  
"If you you get hungry go down okay?"  
"Sure...."  
Sazumi ran to school after that.   
"Aww man....."  
  
When she got there she saw her poor school in rubble.....  
  
"NANI?? What happened?"  
  
One of of Sazumi's friends ran up to her she was on the ground crying.  
  
"You should have seen it!"  
"Seen what?"  
"There was huge bird that destroyed our school!!"  
"=oh...no....= was anyone hurt?"  
"Thankfully not...."  
"Oh thats good"  
  
author's note: so what do you think?? Umm.... I know   
I know its a bit slow but, it will get exciting later!  
  
Preveiw to the next chapter:  
Meanwhile in Hong Kong:   
  
"I felt something dad...."  
-Silence-  
"Sakura, what do you think that was??"  
  
They both look at the 11 year old boy.   
  
"Can you go and check over in Japan for the SAKURA CARDS!"  
"Sure dad.... "   
  
  



	2. Sayoran

Disclaimer: Yellow!! Lalalala!! I finally got this thingy up hehe!! Remember CCS ISN'T MINE!!!!  
  
Sakura: Thanks for the comment ^^ and here is the chapter you wanted!  
  
Hyper Tomoyo: Tisk, Tisk...I will write down on my words to know that YOU GET HYPER WID EVERYTHING!!  
Anyway thanks for the hyper comment *sweat drop*  
  
The New Card Captor  
Sayoran  
  
-"Was anyone hurt?"  
"Thankfully not"  
"That's good..."-  
  
Suzumi felt like she really wanted to run home and pretend it never happened....  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!!"  
  
All of the kids looked at the person with the micro. in his hand.  
  
"Is everyone okay??"  
"HAI! (Yes )"  
"Since I am your principal…the staff decided you should take the day off…."  
"YAYYAYYA!!!"  
  
Suzumi looked at them with her mouth dropped. She didn't move a muscle… =no…. school… ??=   
She stood there a couple of minutes more then raised her hand.  
  
"Hai, Suzumi…."  
"What about my Soccer game and my Gendo training???"  
"Well Suzumi…you'll have to pose pone it…  
  
Suzumi stood there then fell on the ground. =No school, no game, no class…= Suzumi's friend approached her.  
  
"Hey Tomodo-kun, I we heard no school for the next 2 months!"  
"Nani… Mitsuke??"  
"HOE???!! =Oh I forgot Suzumi LOVES school!="  
"Gomen (sorry) and just call me Suzumi"  
"HAI!"  
  
Mitsuke put on her roller blades and headed for the staircase.  
  
"Hey Suzumi-chan! Can you help me here??"   
"HAI!"  
  
Suzumi put on the roller blades and shot of with her.  
  
"uno (umm..) …Why don't you jump?   
"Me, jump, from here?"  
"Hai, why not?"  
"Well its around 18 steps low!!"  
"I will give it a try!"  
"Suzumi-chan be careful!"  
Suzumi did a jump from the 15th step and looked like she was going to land on the 5th step!  
  
"Suzumi-chan!!! OH NO!!!"  
  
Suzumi did a little hop in the air and skidded on the hand railing. Mitsuke was still closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw Suzumi at the bottom calling her.  
  
"Mitsuke-chan, your turn!"  
"HEY!! I will just go down the ramp okay? * Sweat drop*"  
"Okay…."  
  
When Mitsuke got down they started heading over to sidewalk.  
  
-Mean while in Hong Kong-  
  
A little boy was outside practicing some Gendo technics.   
  
"Sayoran-kun!!"  
"Nani?!"  
"Your father Shaoran is over there he wants to talk to you!"  
  
The little Sayoran walked in front of the MAN sitting down.   
  
"Dad, I am here…."  
"Come here…."   
"Nani??"  
"YOU DIDN'T EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!!!"  
"* sweat drop* DAD!!!!"  
"We are gonna eat now ok?"  
"Hai!"  
  
The beautiful girl with green eyes sat down at the table.   
  
"Sayoran eat your breakfast…"  
"Let me ask this question…."  
"What is it?"  
"WHY DID YOU MAKE MY NAME SO MUCH LIKE DAD'S??!!!"  
" Well Shaoran, I mean your father and I, couldn't think of a name for you * sweat drop*"  
  
-Silence-  
  
"Dad I felt something…."  
  
-Silence-  
  
"Sakura what do you think that was??"  
  
The two parents, Sakura and Shaoran, look at their son,   
  
"Sayoran can you go to Japan and check on the Sakura Cards?"  
"You can count on me!"  
  
Then they continue to eat. After, Sakura kisses Shaoran on the cheek…  
  
"Oh Sakura…"  
"Ewe, gross!!"  
"SAYORAN!!!"  
"Oh well, look at the time mom…got to run to school bye!!"   
  
Shaoran and Sakura look at each other blush and move away. Then a girls with long black hair appeared.   
  
"NIHAO!!!"  
"Meiling???"  
"OHAYO!!!"  
"Mei…."  
"KAWAII Na Desua!!" ( very cute....)  
  
Sakura and Shaoran look at their watches and leave. Meiling just stands there.  
  
"HOW RUDE, They don't even clean up!"  
  
Author's note- Did you like it??? I hope you enjoy the rest of them! *Yawn * I have to go to bed now Ja!!!  
  
Preview:  
  
Mitsuke and Suzumi were walking home, They felt like they were being followed well maybe just Suzumi...  
"Whats wrong?"  
" Oh nothing I though there was something following us.....  
"Behind a tree was Sayoran spying quietly waiting.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Shaoran??!!

Disclaimer: Hey! haven't been updating in awhile because, my internet was   
down. This story is sort of the future of CCS and remember! I do not own   
Cardcaptor Sakura!   
  
  
The New Cardcaptor   
Shaoran?!   
  
-how rude they don't even clean up!-   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
"Hey look there!"   
"isn't he cute?"   
  
Sayoran walked down the hall as fast as he could down the street. As he   
approuched the school he began to hear screams.   
  
"oh my.... Its Li-kun!"   
=great....I shouldn't have come early...."   
"*screams* LI-KUN!!!"   
  
Sayoran ran to school and into the classroom. There some kid went up to   
him and shook his hand.   
  
"Li-kun great timing...."   
"nani?! (what?!)"   
"Your usually late!"   
=Oh....I should have known that...=   
"I got that from my mom...."   
"I see...."   
  
Sayoran looked around then went up to the teacher. Sayoran sort of cleared   
his throat then spoke.   
  
"umm....I will..."   
"let me guess...."   
"huh?"   
"your moving....again..."   
"hai..."   
  
The teacher stood up and pointed to Sayoran's seat.   
  
"take your seat Li."   
"*sigh* okay.."   
  
-after school-   
  
Sayoran was packing his things to go to Japan. After he waved good bye   
to his parents and left on the plane.   
  
-mean while in Japan-   
  
"I can't believe it...."   
"believe what?"   
"no school"   
  
Suzumi turned to Mitsuke and smiled. Mitsuke turned to Suzumi and blinked.   
  
"Nani?"   
"oh gomen....I was just looking at your red hair!"   
"oh..."   
  
Not very far away was Sayoran watching and waiting....   
  
"huh?"   
"what?? is there something wrong??"   
"no nothing...."   
  
Sayoran looked down and stared at the grass.   
  
"If it wasn't for that technic dad taught me I would have still been on that   
blasted plane!"   
  
He stood up to see Suzumi and Mitsuke staring at him.   
  
"NANI???!!!"   
"hey were you spying on us?"   
"No! I have no interest in women.*blush*"   
"Hey anyway whats your name?"   
"Umm....my name?"   
"Yah your name..."   
  
There was a moment of silence then Mitsuke suddenly jumped up.   
  
"SO WHAT IS YOUR NAME??!!!"   
"Hey Mitsuke, be nice..."   
"My name....my name is....Shaoran Li"   
"Kawaii name!"   
  
Suzumi said standing up. Suzumi turned around to see Mitsuke laughing.   
  
"Nani Mitsuke-sama?"   
"You like him don't yah, Suzumi-chan!!"   
"No Way!"   
  
Suzumi turned to Sayoran. Then smiled at him then turned away. Sayoran   
smiled as well.   
  
"Hey Li-kun do you have a place to stay?"   
"Yah, I am new here so I live in an apartment."   
  
Suzumi stood up then turned to Sayoran.   
  
"Well, would you like to come over to my place?"   
"I guess...."   
"tomorrow okay?"   
"Sure...umm..."   
"name's Suzumi!"   
  
Then Sayoran waved bye to Suzumi and Mitsuki. Then he left to see his apartment.   
  
-at Sayoran's apartment-   
  
"What a big room!"   
"Master, its time for bed."   
"Bed? oh yah...I forgot."   
  
  
Author's note: What will happen at Suzumi's house? Will Kero-chan find   
out Sayoran's true secret? I wonder.....and don't ask why his name is Sayoran   
It was, well Shaoran's idea, and Sayoran hates it! So thats why he said his   
name was Shaoran.   
  
Preview:   
"Hey Its the Kid!!"   
"Kid? I don't even know you!"   
  
Sayoran stood up.   
  
"No...Your not...Cerberus?!"   
"Yep! I am! I your The Kid!   
"WHATS GOING ON HERE!!!??"


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: KONONICHIWA!!!! Gomen for not updating, my internet was down.   
remember I don't own CCS!! I know I know a bit, slow but the action will come!   
  
The New Cardcaptor   
The Truth   
-"bed oh yah"-   
  
-At Suzumi's house-   
  
Suzumi was fixing her things and getting ready for school. When the door   
suddenly opened.   
  
"Huh?!"   
"Hey dumpling!"   
"Nani?"   
"I found this sponge in the middle of the floor!"   
"Oh! Kero-chan!"   
"Nani?"   
"Oh, its just a sponge I bought, bye oni-chan."   
  
Then Suzumi shut the door on her big brother then grabbed Kero.   
  
"WHAT DO I DO??!!!"   
"Do what?"   
"Those dumb cards wrecked my school!"   
"well, you have to recapture the cards."   
"how?"   
"just stand there..."   
  
Everything turned black, and Kero started to speak.....   
  
"I dub this girl, Suzumi, a Cardcaptor!"   
"Now Suzumi grab the wand!"   
"What wand?"   
"The one in front of you!"   
"oh..."   
  
Suzumi grabbed the wand then there was light! (sappy neh?!)   
  
"wh..what did I just..."   
"you are the new Cardcaptor!"   
"wha...sounds...sounds! FUN!!!"   
"NANI??!!"   
"Kool! I am gonna go on an adventure!!"   
"your completely the opposite of Sakura-chan"   
"oh really..."   
  
Suzumi smile then got ready for bed.   
  
"Here you can sleep there...."   
"Oh Arigato!"   
  
Suzumi smiled then went to bed.   
  
-The next day-   
  
Suzumi awoke and got ready for break fast.   
  
"Ohayo Oni-chan!"   
"Ohayo Dumpling..."   
"Nani!"   
"Otou-san, will mom come home today?"   
  
Mr. Tomodo looked down and frowned at Suzumi.   
  
"gomen..no.."   
"oh..."   
"Stop asking Dumping!"   
"Grr... anyway, I have a visitor coming today."   
"okay..."   
  
She sat down and started to eat. When she finished her food, the door   
bell rang. Suzumi stood up and ran to the door and opened it.   
  
"Ohayo!"   
"*blush* ohayo..."   
"please come in *smile*"   
  
Sayoran stepped in to see her Suzumi's brother staring in awe right at   
him.   
  
"nani?!"   
"Oh thats my oni-chan!"   
"oh..."   
  
Suzumi lead Sayoran to her room and they began to talk.   
  
"So where di you come from?"   
"I came from Hong Kong..."   
  
Then all of a sudden Kero came up.   
  
"Hey its the Kid!"   
"What I don't know you!"   
  
Sayoran stood up.   
  
"You...You can't be...Cerberus!"   
"Yep that I am and your the kid!!"   
"Whats going on!!"   
  
Sayoran looked at Suzumi then back at Kero-chan.   
  
"You must be talking about my dad, Cerberus...."   
"Dad??"   
"yep, My dad is Xiolang Li!"   
"Oh, so hedid marry Meiling...."   
"NANI!! My mom Is Sakura Li!"   
"No...No way!"   
  
Sayoran stared at Kero then he smiled.   
  
"*smile* You know, your to cute to be Cerberus..."   
"Hey I like your style kid"   
"WHATS GOING ON!!!??"   
"Your not like you father, and I like that!"   
  
Sayoran stopped smile then frowned then looked at Suzumi.   
  
"So that means that the Sakura cards have escaped?"   
"It must be you that did that..."   
"I didn't know what I was doing!"   
"Hey don't get mad at her, we can recapture them."   
"How long will that take?"   
  
Kero looked down and thought hard.   
  
"For your parents it took, at least 3 years."   
"That means Yues back..."   
"Who the heck??"   
"You won't have to fight him cause Sakura is still alive!"   
  
Kero looked out the window to see Eriol staring at Kero. He was smiling   
then he nodded to open the window.   
  
"Eriol...."   
"Uncle Eriol??!!"   
"Who's Eriol?"   
"He is Clow Reed!!"   
"Whos Clow Reed?"   
  
Kero scratched his head. then opened the window and in came Eriol.   
  
"Clow...."   
"Kononichiwa *smile*"   
  
Eriol looked at the two kids staring at him in awe.   
  
"Oh so these are the 2?"   
"Hai!"   
"Well I would like to introduce my son...."   
"SON????!!!"   
"Hai, his name is Tsukashi."   
  
Kero, Suzumi, and Sayoran stared in amazement.   
  
"Who did you marry anyway?"   
"Tomoyo..."   
"NANI!!!???"   
  
Authors note: Oh I forgot to mention...E+T fic too! and S+S!   
What will happen to Suzumi? How does Tsukashi act? find out!   
  
Preview:   
  
Tsukashi stood up, He didn't even smile   
  
"You don't act like your dad! (Eriol)"   
"He is the complete opposite of me..."   
  
Then a gust of wind came into the window!   
  
"Oh No!!"


	5. The Great, Attitude

Disclaimer: Remember, this fanfic has characters from CCS! It DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!! OKAY!!!!????   
  
The New Cardcaptor  
The Great, Attitude  
  
"Who did you marry anyway?"  
"Tomoyo..."  
"NANI??!!"  
  
A young boy around Suzumi's age came out, arms crossed, frowning. He stood there with a big death glare at everyone , including his father.   
  
"This is Tsukashi"  
"Him?? Your son?" Said everyone aloud.  
"Shhhh!!! My brother might hear us!" Said Suzumi   
  
There was silence for awhile then Tsukashi broke it.  
  
"Father, can you introduce them to me??" said Tsukashi in an impatient way.  
"Oh yah, *smile* this fine young boy is pretty much your relative." Said Eriol.  
"His name please father....." Tsukashi demanded.  
"yah... umm.... whats your name again?"  
  
Sayoran looked around the room until his eyes met Suzumi. =I can't tell them my name is Sayoran its such and embarrassing name! Plus I already told Tomodo-kun....=   
  
"My name *sweatdrop* is Shoaran Li."   
"Oh I see...." as he walks up to Sayoran.  
  
Eriol bends down and whispers in Sayoran's ear "So you told Suzumi your name was Shaoran...." Said Eriol quietly. "You will have to tell her someday" He continued. "but, I hate the name Dad gave me!" Sayoran said in complaint.   
  
"FATHER HURRY UP AND SPILL!!!!" Tsukashi waiting for his father.  
"Sorry..."  
"And over there is Suzumi she is a friend..."  
"Oh I see..." while walking toward Suzumi.  
  
Tsukashi then walked around Sayoran, then Kero. Then he sat down afterwards.   
  
"Lets discuss some things.."  
"Can you keep it short....I plan to go watch the Soccer game latter." Suzumi said frustrated.  
"Say, I mean Shaoran *sweatdrop* are your parents coming?" Eriol said while sitting down.  
"*sigh* I don't know really...."   
"Why would you want to know father?!" Tsukashi said glaring and Sayoran.   
  
Tsukashi stood up, He didn't smile   
  
"You don't act like your dad at all!" said Kero   
"He is the complete opposite of me..."   
  
Then a gust of wind came into the window!   
  
"Oh No!!" Said Sayoran  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!!!!" Said Suzumi.  
"Capture it of course!" Tsukashi said grinning.  
  
Tsukashi and Eriol attacked the Sakura Card. The Card weakened and Eriol turned to Suzumi to seal it!  
  
"Wand, which holds the power of dark, show your true form before me! I , Suzumi, tell you under thy contract, RELEASE!!!"  
"Thy?" Kero spoke in confusion.  
"Yes Kero-chan, she says this because Sakura is still alive.....If I were alive when Sakura.....they would have still been mine."  
"Return to the true form you were, So Sakura, your mistress, may be with you, SAKURA CARD!"  
  
Then the Sakura card became a card went straight to Suzumi.  
  
"It still has Sakura's name on it....."  
"Its the windy card...." Sayoran said taking the card away from Suzumi.  
"When Shaoran's mom comes you have to return it to her."  
"This must be a lot of work..." blurted Sayoran  
"We can do it!"  
  
Suzumi smile and turned to Sayoran. In return she got a turn away....... Meanwhile in the deep depths of the valley lies a girl looking for her Master..... Her eyes gleam and sparkle blue. She has long hair yet she looks somewhat similar...... She is wearing a nice blue dress.........yet........something is a miss.......  
  
"I am lonely again....."  
"where are my friends?"  
"Did Sakura Abandon me....?"  
"She will pay for Abandoning me......"   
  
Authors note: Is this a cliffhanger? I don't think so.... Tell me if you liked it by reviewing I need reviews! Arigato!  
  
Preview:   
Sakura steps in front of Sayoran.  
  
"Is my son in love?"  
"No way is my son marrying that girl!" Syaoran says like a mad cat.   
"*glare* we are just friends and I just met him!!" Says Suzumi.  
  
Syaoran and Suzumi have a glaring contest. 


	6. Rivals

Disclaimer: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!  
  
The New Cardcaptor  
Rivals  
  
"I am lonely again....."  
"where are my friends?"  
"Did Sakura Abandon me....?"  
"She will pay for Abandoning me......"   
  
-At the house-  
  
"DARN IT!!!!!!" Suzumi screamed and punching the air.  
"Nani?? Tomodo-kun?" Said Sayoran looking worried.  
"MISSED MY GAME!!!!!!" She answered pulling her hair out.  
  
Everyone fell (anime style)and sweatdrops appeared on their heads. Then the   
door flew open.  
  
"Suzumi You have guests!" Said her brother  
"Hoe??!!" Said Suzumi  
"WHAT ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING HERE???" He said furiously.  
"ummm.... they just appeared?"  
"Oh gomen....Eriol-kun......" he said bowing his head.  
  
Then Suzumi's brother left the room and 2 people entered the room. A Woman   
and a Man were the 2.   
  
"Okasa-sama.....Otou-san" Sayoran said bitting his lip.  
"HEY THERES THE KID!!!!!" Kero flew right toward the guy.  
"ITs the STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!" Said the guy.  
  
Suzumi stared in awe at the 2. Tsukashi turned away at the two and so did   
Sayoran. Then Looked at poor Suzumi completely confused. Sayoran felt a bit   
embarrassed with is father.  
  
"Father, Syaoran..... Not here...." Sayoran said blushing.  
"What? Oh, whos that boy sitting next to you Eriol?" said Syaoran   
"This is my son Tsukashi" Eriol exclaimed with honor and pride.  
"Father *frown* just call me Tsumi." Tsukashi said frowning.  
  
Sayoran kept looking at Suzumi and blushing a bit, the mother (sakura) noticed  
this and so did Syaoran. Sakura steps in front of Sayoran.  
  
"Is my son in love?"  
"No way is my son marrying that girl!" Syaoran says like a mad cat.   
"*glare* we are just friends and I just met him!!" Says Suzumi.  
  
Syaoran and Suzumi have a glaring contest. Sayoran intrudes the contest by   
stepping in the middle.  
  
"Please, don't fight!" Sayoran said   
"where did you get your personality from? huh? Sayoran?" Syaoran said crossing his arms.  
"Sayoran???" Suzumi said confused.  
"Oh! My Otou-san mean't Shaoran, hehehe...." Sayoran said covering his father's mouth.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started to look at Sayoran weirdly then came the angry face.  
Sayoran scratched his head really hard.  
  
"Tsukashi-"  
"NANI!!!" He said cold bloodedly.  
"Where did you get your personality from??"  
  
Tsukashi turned to the window smirked at everyone. Then smiled and Suzumi, Sayoran  
caught this and began to grunt. =why did he do that?= Eriol read his mind then   
spoke to Sayoran (in mind) =Sayoran, so you do like her....= Sayoran turn quickly   
to Eriol =Nnnooo....= Eriol smiled =I knew it....=  
  
"Earth to Shaoran??" Suzumi spoke meanly.  
"Huh??"  
"Gomen for being so rude, but your parents left without you...."  
"Oh great!"  
  
Then all of a sudden Kero appeared.   
  
"Hurry! Get outof the room!"  
"What?"  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Everyone ran out of the room down out of the house. Then all of a sudden the house   
began to fade.  
  
"whats happening to my house???!!" Suzumi says almost screaming.  
"It vanished!!" Sayoran said.  
"ONI-CHAN!!!!! OTOU-SAN!!!" Suzumi screamed almost crying.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura came running out of nowhere and toward Suzumi and Sayoran.   
  
"What happened??!!"Sakura said out of breath.  
"MY house dissappeasred!!"Suzumi cried in horror.  
"Could it be a Sakura Card?" Syaoran asked Kero.  
"Maybe the Erase or the.....no it can't be...." Sakura told herself.  
  
Suzumi looked where her house used to stand. =Oni-chan....= she thought.  
  
"Feel soo sorry Suzumi...." Sayoran tried comforting her.  
"*smile* ALRIGHT!!!"  
"Huh??" everyone looked at her in wonder.  
"Finally the fun will start!"Suzumi Yelled  
  
The all sweatdropped. Then fell to the floor.  
  
"Muahahaahaah!!! Adventure!" Suzumi screamed.  
"Your not afraid of.... " Sakura began.  
"Ghosts? nope! I love ghost stories!" Suzumi laughed.  
"HOE???!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
They all covered their ears and tried and calm Sakura down.  
  
Author's Note: did you like it? probably not...... I NEED REVEIWS PLEASE  
gomene....  
  
Preview:  
  
"Oni-chan?" Suzumi said smiling.  
"Tomodo-kun! Its not your-"  
  
Then silence came about. no one there......  
  
"Li-kun??? Oni-chan???"  
"ANYONE THERE!!!!!!????"  
"HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Suzumi stood there, alone in the darkness of the forest. =someone... help..= 


End file.
